Heartache
by DarkAngel-Of-Sorrow
Summary: They were sent on a mission they did but everything comes with a price Mainly: Sasunaru Slight: Naruhina Narusaku Hate If you want but I wrote it from my heart


Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

He was in pain every wound he had in his body was extremely painful but nothing is compared to the heartache he was feeling Naruto was dying in his arms and he couldn't do anything about it. They were sent in a mission a couple of weeks ago, there was a track about the location of the leader of Akatsuki, Pain so the two most powerful ANBU of Konoha Sasuke and Naruto. It was hard but in the end the last member of Akatsuki was eliminated, but everything comes with a price Naruto was wounded and badly even himself was a mess.

He was nearly two or three kilometres from the gates of Konoha, he was carrying him in his arms because of the gash in his chest, the strangest thing he was unconscious but it didn't seem like he was in pain, it almost look like an angel. He couldn't look at him it make him feel like dying he loved him so much he was his brother, his team mate, for Sasuke he was everything in his world he cannot conceive the idea of a life without him

Even if he didn't confess his love just by looking him every day walking happy around the streets of the village with that goofy smile of his and those sapphires for eyes that he had, talking to him hearing that sweet voice of his, invite sometimes to bowl of ramen.

But he also saw the sorrow the sadness and the suffering he had been through he was also responsible for that by leaving him for three years, almost killing him at the Valley Of End.

He cried himself to sleep everytime he remember what had he done, but what it hurts him the most was how Naruto reacted when he returned, he just simply smile and hugged him and letting a couple of sobs said "Welcome back Sasuke-teme ". How come someone just forgive him after all he had done, he was amazed by the kindness of Naruto's heart. He also knew about two people who love Naruto as much as he did, Hinata and Sakura. Sakura!!!! That's it she could save him.

She was more powerful and skilled than The Godaime she might have a chance of save him. So he run as fast as he could to the main gates of the village. Hoping that somehow there was a chance to save Naruto's life.

In Konoha more specific in the Hyuuga Compound was a girl looking through the window she was smiling because today she was going to finally confess her undying love to Naruto but then, something in her heart make feel the greatest fear she'll ever had she decided to go and search Sakura and go straight to the gate.

Sakura was working in the hospital when she suddenly felt her heart ache, she had a feeling in her gut something's wrong and it that precise moment Hinata rushed through the gates of the Hospital panting and worry showed in her eyes they both nodded and ran as fast as they could to the entrance.

He was almost there 20 meters left and then he felt that the heartbeats of Naruto were getting slow almost inexistent, so he ran as fast as he could, and he made it he was inside of Konoha and right there were Hinata and Sakura waiting for them. "Sakura please do something I think he is dying" stated the alarmed Uchiha to her former teammate.

Hinata was watching everything in the verge of tears Naruto was dying and she couldn't do anything to help. She then fell on his knees sobbing incontrollable "Na…Narut.to-kun plea...please don't die" cried the Hyuuga girl in an overwhelming sorrow. "I don't know what to do he isn't even trying to fight back trying to live, he just wants to die" said Sakura crying too, loosing every hope of getting Naruto back.

Slowly Naruto opened his blue eyes, then suddenly closed them and let the pain flow through his body he knew his time has come tears were falling from his eyes but they weren't tears of sadness he was finally going to rest from all the hatred and sorrow of his life more importantly he might had a chance to be in peace for once in his life.

"Sakura-chan stop it, my time has come now I need to rest." said a bloody Naruto coughing a blood, grasping Sakura's cheek. She was crying harder and harder.

"Naru…to-kun please don't say that" this time was Hinata she was sobbing in Naruto's shoulder she was feeling horrible after all the time she had to confess her love was dying right in front of her eyes. "Hinata-chan don't worry its time for me to go" "but i...i didn't ha...have a ch...chance to tell you th...tha..that I love you" she said sobbing more and more.

It was too late Naruto is going to die, he should have been earlier now his only love was going to die and it was his fault he should be in his place not the sweet cared and beautiful boy that he loved with all his heart. He was holding up the tears for so long but now just let them flow freely through his eyes "Dobe I swear in the name of Kami that if you die I'm going to kill myself" panicked the last Uchiha to an agonizing Naruto.

In that moment he felt pain on his cheek Naruto punch him right on the face. "Don't you dare I didn't risk my life in vain I want you to live you hear me I love and I don't want you to kill yourself just to be with the Kyuubi boy" screamed Naruto tears falling from his eyes, after all this years it really get to him How could someone love the monster he is, but in that precise moment he started to chough again this time more violently.

"Hinata I never knew that you loved me so I thought that the reason for your stuttering was because you were afraid of me, I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you how I feel" everytime it was more difficult to speak even more to breath. "Sakura-chan we didn't have the chance to go on a date jejeje" said with little grin coughing more blood "I would go on a date everytime you want but please don't die I'm sorry for the way I treated you I would change the past" crying in his chest Sakura knew that after the Naruto left to train for three years she discovered that she fell for him.

Now it was his time with a last breath "Sorry Sasuke I just couldn't let you die I love you too much by the hands of that bastard so I put in the way, please do me a favour don't die for me I don't want you to die because a Monster like me" said with a sad smile the his Heart stopped.

No, no, NO!!! Naruto please answer me don't die" screamed Sasuke rears covering his eyes his one and truly love had died and was his fault. "You were never a monster to me" said letting the tears fall freely hearing the crack of his heart.

Author's Note: So You Hate? Don't you? Its ok I hate myself just for writing these

But in the end If you like please review I maybe write something better


End file.
